


Velocity

by TheScarletSlayer



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletSlayer/pseuds/TheScarletSlayer





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story Velocity. I hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, Flash, and/or the Justice League but if I did it would be lit.

Chapter One, The Introduction

Sirens wail in the background of Central City, fires roar, people scream, they die, they hope; they wish for someone something to save them. This is the story of a hero who rose out of nothing to become a savior to everyone. This is the story of Velocity.

Chapter One

The contact of a fist exploded onto my face making my vision go white with pain. I groaned and sat up blinking tears out of my eyes, and tried to breathe some air back into my lungs. I looked up at my attacker and saw a very big burly loser with fists clenched, Great its Robbie. "W-What was that for?" I sputtered still trying to see straight.

Robbie sneered and picked me up by my shirt, ripping the fabric. "Because it makes me feel good geek, why else?" The popular kids who had gathered to watch the show started to laugh. "Dumbass asking me why I hit him." Turning back to me he started smirking "If I ever see you looking at my girlfriend again. . . I will personally break your arm. Got it?"

Starting to blush I nodded and got up and walked into the bathroom. Once I arrived I fell down to the ground and started sobbing. What the hell is wrong with me? What did I do to deserve this torment? I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. 5'4, skinny, Chocalate colored skin, hazel eyes with glasses hanging down passed my nose, and a playful smile. Pushing my glasses up I turned and smashed my hand against the glass, and instantly regreted it. The glass looked undamaged; my hand though had turned a horrible purpleish color and had instantly started to swell. Wrapping it in a cold paper towel I gathered my books and walked to my physics class.

"Does anyone know the four chemical bases of DNA?" my Biology teacher Mrs. Hernandez asked the class. No ones hand raised into the air. . . except for mine, wow I do know why they pick on me. I'm a freshman in a Junior and Senior class. "Yes Mr. Nussbaum?"

"Well DNA or deoxyribonucleic acid is the heraditary material found in humans and mostly all other organisms. The information in DNA is stored as a code made up of four chemical bases: adenine guanine , cytosine , and thymine." Mrs. Hernandez looked at me dumbfounded and upon seeing that look the whole class started smirlking and snickering.

"That was definitley correct Lamar very good job." She had to raise her voice to be heared over everyone else.

"Geek." one said.

"Jesus that kid is a loser". Sneered another.

"I feel bad for that dudes parents having to listen to that shit all day, E=Mc shut the hell up."

At that the whole class bursted into roaring laughter, and I felt this anger starting to build I clenched my teeth and stood up. I look over at Mrs. Hernandez and tears start to run down my cheeks "May I be excused for the rest of class I have somewhere I need to be?"

She frowned and said "Yes Lamar you may leave." I picked up my stuff and walked out. Out of the building three hours early I walked out of the building in a huff riding over to my lab. I took out the keys that I had made to the abandoned Warehouse south of my school Central City High, and opened the door. Greeting me was the smells of everything I loved. I walked over the the bottles of chemicals and picked up magnate, magnate is a substance that tends to bring out oxidation by being reduced and gaining electrons. Most forensic experts use it to find blood at a crime scene. I set the magnate down and pick up the Vanadium Oxideo and examine it to make sure nothing contaminated the subtance VO is an electronically neautral reangant chemical, it adopts to distorted Sodium Chloride. I looked at my entire lab in one swift spin and then I walked over to my microscope and check to make sure nothing is wrong with it. Satisfied that nothing is different or wrong with my lab I sat down and dozed for a few hours and my mind drifts me into an old memory.

Me: Hey Mom, I'm gonna be home late tonight. Sorry

Five Minutes Later

Mom: Alright, what are you working on tonight?

Me: Absolute Zero, isn't that cool?!

Mom: Absolute Zero? That's impossible honey.

Me: Apparently not. That Captain Cold man has a cold gun that everyone says hits Absolute Zero.

Mom: Well that man is crazy. Do you need anything from home or I could go talk to , see if she could let you borrow some materials?

Me: That's alright mom I'll go up to Mercury Labs myself, I have to pick up something to eat on my way there anyway.

Mom: Well. Alright just be careful and tell I said hello.

Me. Lol. Alright mom I have to go.

Mom: What did I say about using acronyms?

Me: They dampen intelligence and if I want you to know that I'm laughing that I should just tell you. I am Laughing really hard right now.

Mom: Alright. I love you honey.

Me: Love you too mom. See you later.

Mom: Bye honey.

I put my phone in my pocket and go over to my bike, as I hopped on the pedals I pulled out the picture of my mom and dad that I always have inside my phone case. My dad died in a fire in his lab a few years ago, and since then my mom has always tried to give me the best care she could and she is my hero, her name is Sara and she works at Mercury Labs as a Biochemist and she is one of the best in the field. She works a lot but still finds time to help me pursue my dreams.

As I head over to the lab I start rambling to myself. "Alright Lamar Absolute Zero is on Zero in the Kelvin Scale. One solid I know can hit a very low temp is frozen Carbine Dioxide, which can hit up to negative eighty degrees." Still talking to myself I grab the pass my mom gave me out of my jacket and head up to the register area.

"Sorry kid lab's closed." He says in a monotone voice.

"I have a late night pass, my mom's Sara Nussbaum."

He looks up and raises his eyebrows in amazement, "Sara Nussbaum? Damn kid that's pretty awesome. You a scientist?"

I smile and nod my head "Yep. I love science but I want to be a detective at the police station.

He grabs my pass and rings it through. "That's great kid; always follow through."

I took my pass back and clipped it to my shirt "Always." I say.

I walked through the hallway to where I know Tina Mcgee's lab and office are, on the way I passed the Tachyon area and whistle in amazement. Finally I reach her office and knock politely. It opened to reveal a kindly woman of fifty-eight wearing a loose lab coat and no jewelry with her hair tied back, she was holding two vials of a clear liquid.

"Mr. Nussbaum its very nice to see you. Is there anything that I could help you with?" She smiled and set the vials down.

"Actually Yes Dr. Mcgee I am trying to solve how Leonard Snart Harnessed the Cylcrotron particles and hit Absolute Zero.

"Hmm. Well any materials you need I can provide." She looks at me with a sense of pride.

"I need Frozen Carbon Dioxide. I want to see how close I can get to Absolute Zero with a common substance and then adapt to that and keep evolving my theories."

"Smart." She walks over to the lab and puts on some gloves goes over to the freezer and pulls out three blocks of the substance and puts it in a mini freezer and hands it to me. "I hope you know that those won't keep frozen for long."

"Course. I'll properly freeze it at my lab when I get back over there."

"Perfect. Well if you have any questions I will be here all night." Thanks a ton doctor, I walk back across the lab and peer around; "Lamar? Tell your mother that I'll be waiting for that thesis."

"I will tell her that for you." I pass the guard and give him a friendly smile as I walk out to my bike. Riding down the street I turn into an old ally.

"Help!" Screams a muffled voice, "Someone please help me!"I stop in my tracks and a million thoughts fly in my head, What do I do? Should I help? Does he have a gun? I can't just stand by. I hop off my bike and sprint to where I believe the sound to be coming from and blend into the background of the alley and see a man holding a woman in about her twenties to a wall pointing a gun at her face. "Julia what the fuck did I tell you about talking to Reggie?"

Julia whimpers and starts crying "I'm sorry I won't do it again." He takes his hand and smacks her across the face.

"Damn right your not going to do it again." He points the gun at her face and I start to shake. Stepping out of the shadows I clear my facial features and say as forcefully as I can.

"You um, need to let her go now!"

He turns and starts to laugh "Kid just keep on walking, this is grownup stuff."

"Let her go now. Or I'll use my crazy metahuman powers on you."

His face instantly loses color "You're a meta?" He starts to lower the gun, holy shit I might actually take the W on this one.

"Yup, a crazy meta with the ability to turn your organs into sludge." His eyes got wide and he started to shiver. "Yeah put the gun down and run."

"W-Well how do I know that you're really a meta?"

"T-Take my word for it?" I said shakily Dammit, I'm losing ground. His face starts to clear and color returns, his eyes fill with clarity.

"You little shit, you lied to me" He points the gun in my face instead and clicks the safety off.

That is when I started to have a panic attack, when his finger started pulling the trigger I started to see things. I felt hands grab my sides and pull me faster then I could comprehend. I heard the roaring bang of the gun but I never felt the impact of the bullet. I closed my eyes and waited for the bullet to hit me. It never came.  
Opening my eyes I see the man unconscious lying still on the ground the woman is nowhere to be found and looming over the man is a figure wreathed in scarlet. The Flash. "Are you Ok?" He says his vocal cords vibrating.

"Y-You're The Flash." I squeak out in astonishment.

"You did a brave thing coming to help that woman, one thing though?"

"Yeah? What is it?" I can't believe he is talking to me the world starts to spin.

"You uh can't actually turn peoples organs to sludge right? Because that would be kinda bad."

I start to laugh hysterically and wipe tears out of my eyes "No, I'm actually not a metahuman. I just said that to stop that dude over there."

"Oh thank God. I'm sorry about that I just have a lot of metas to deal with that don't actually have powers like that. Vibe you can cross out organ sludge powers.

"Good job, you did a very good thing today." He picks me up and the next thing I know I'm at my house staring at my front door.

"The Flash. The Scarlet Speedster." Who are you? walking inside the house I throw my bag on the couch and turn away from it; I have a new study, The Flash. I wake up and slowly walk over to my work space. . .I have work to do.

That Concludes the First Chapter of Velocity. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the story Velocity. I hope you all enjoy this

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, Flash, and/or the Justice League.

Make Sure to like and Comment.

Chapter Two, The SpeedForce

Lamar Nussbaum sat at his computer glaring at it furiously as if he wanted to punch it, no idea what was waiting for him in the future. He researched; and researched with no clue how close he was to the truth, and how far away.

"Dammit Lamar!" I grab the vial sitting next to me and hurl it at the wall regretting it as it smashes against the wall. I stand up and push the chair away from me in a rage. "It's been two months, why haven't I hit something?!" I walk over to the punching bag; grab the tape and start wrapping my hands, and start going at it, releasing all the anger that I had pent up. In the last few months I had gotten a new pair of glasses and had gotten more upper body muscle; working out had been a great outlet for setting out all the frustrations I had built inside.

Nothing. I throw a soft punch at the bag. Nothing new. I toss a right hook and smash my fist against the bag. Dammit Flash!. I start to lose myself to the bag and just lay out everything; at some point the tape had been ripped off of my hands and my bare knuckles started to pound against the leather. One hit, two hits, three; four. I can't stop myself and thirty minutes go by and I'm still pounding the bag, I'm dancing around it and throwing right hooks and left crosses. Dripping sweat I finally stop and take a breather, my hands are scraped raw and dripping blood. Great. I think to myself. Touching the skin I wince and walk over to my computer and sit down. Typing in the Flash as I always do I start to read through everything that they have: The Flash: Mercury In Human Form? "Yeah probably not. Skipping though that page I come to rest on another. The Source Of The Flashes Power. Did He Get Them From A Radioactive Cheetah? "You have got to be kidding me." Laughing I skip that page as well. Finally I reach a page labeled: The Speed Force: The Energy Source Of The Flashes Power? "Whoa, no way. Dr. Tracy Morgan? I start to read as fast as I could and my eyes widen at everything that is in the website, pulling out a pen I grab my notebook and start to scrawl everything on the website. The Speed Force, extra-dimensional universe? Is it Multi-Universal?

"This is insane, how does something like this even exist?" So basically everything I gathered from Tracy's research was about the energy itself, not on how to change or uses this energy for personal purposes. I walk over to my table of chemicals and look to see that several new substances were there. First is Mangate(VI) it's a tetrahedral. Very close to Sulfate and Chromatate. And can be turned into an Oxidizing Agent. After Magnate comes Vanadium Oxideo or VO is an electronically neutral reagent chemical. It adopts to distorted Sodium Chloride which in small people words means it's non-flammable but it's a strong conductor of electricity lastly is a red chemical I had never seen before a sticker on the vial labeled it V9 I don't know what the V stands for. I look at the chemicals weirdly, certain that they weren't there before; but I didn't see anything or anyone come in. Looking away confused I put some headphones in my ears and get back to work. Opening a new document I start typing all the notes from Dr. Morgan.

Three Hours Later

Yawning I look at my clock, "Shit! It's three in the morning." I have about ten pages in my document typed out; taking out my phone I ring my mom.

Me: "Mom, yo super sorry about not coming home, I was working on something.

Mom: Not a problem honey, I'm still at the labs myself.

Me: Wow that's pretty crazy. What are you working on?

Mom: Pretty top secret honey, sorry I can't tell you. How's you Absolute Zero project coming?

Me: Mom, I quit that project months ago.

Mom: Hmm, well then what are you working on?

Me: Do you remember when the Flash saved me when I was younger?

Mom: How could I forget something like that?

Me: I am trying to replicate the Particle Accelerator that gave the Flash his abilities, I think I did it. I think I was able to replicate the Particle Accelerator.

Mom: No. End of story absolutely NOT. I forbid you to do it.

Me: Why not?

Mom: Did you seriously ask me that question? Another Dark Matter explosion on Central City perhaps? Or maybe the fact that you could create hundreds if not thousands of new Meta-Humans! Or how about the obvious answer, YOU COULD KILL YOURSELF? Did you ask yourself that question?

Me: A risk I would take for the power to help others like he help me.

Mom: A risk that I'm not willing to take Lamar, you're the only son that I have.

Me: Yeah maybe you're right.

Mom: Lamar? What are you thinking.

Me: I'm thinking, that you may be right. No matter how shallow and crushing your words may be.

Mom: I love you Lamar, never forget that.

Me: Yeah, I know; night mom.

Mom: I love you too honey.

In disgust I lean and toss my phone on the bed, why can't she see what I'm trying to do is to help people. One side of my brain said. Because she doesn't want you to die. "No mom, I know I can do this. I grab my pen and paper and start drawing out my blueprints for my new Particle Accelerator.

Six Months Later.

"Holy Shit, I'm finished." I look at my work and start to laugh. I look at my phone and see a text from my mom; ignoring it I grab my jacket and head outside of my lab. Making sure that the calculations I had made on my labs exterior were correct. Satisfied I walk back inside. I look in the mirror and look at the changes to my body that had happened again. My arms were taut with muscle,and my face was dirty and scratched but a lot more handsome then it had before; I had ditched the glasses at the beginning of the project quickly learning that they were inhibiting then actual help. I put my hands on my hips and look at my particle accelerator; the machine itself is like an electron in an atom. To get the equipment that I needed I was required to lie a lot and my mom were very satisfied when I told them I was going back on my Absolute Zero project. Anyways the dark matter would travel through the nodes and to make sure that I didn't get any other abilities other than speed I decided to make an equation; my speed equation. The equation was weird. I would recite it to myself and weird things would happen but nothing super crazy. "3x2(9yz)4a," I recite. I feel a prickling in my body like a certain spark is running from my brain to my body. I type the equation into the computer and smile, "Lamar, this is where your world changes forever." My phone buzzes and I grab it and my jaw drops. The text reads: Are we studying tonight or not? The text came from Alexandra Jones. Alexandra has been like my hugest crush for years now, I had stopped being the one who got picked on mostly because of how much my body had started to change but I was far from being popular and Alexandra was like popular personified. She is a sophomore with Long blond hair, straight teeth, thin frame with great curves. She is smart and athletic, everything that a dude would want. I was assigned a project with her and had totally gotten absorbed in my own.

Me: Holy shit, Alexandra you were fr about that?

Alexandra: Oml you forgot? And call me Alex.

I take a deep breath and decide that after everything that it took to make the accelerator I need someone to share this secret with, why not the girl I was crushing on for like seven years?

Me: Actually can you keep a secret?

Alex: Depends on what the secret is?

Me: Well can I just show you?

Alex: Are you asking me on a date?

Me: Absolut- wait what?

Alex: Jesus, you really are adorable. Come over to my house and pick me up then.

Me: Confusion, thy name is Lamar; Where do you live?

She gives me her address and I got on my bike and took off. The ride doesn't take long and soon I arrive at her house, it's big but not a big as mine. I walk up to her door and knock; the door opens and a lady who looks way to much like Alex stands in front of me a look of disdain comes across her face as she looks at me. "Hello? Who are you?"

My face turns red and I start to stammer like an idiot "I'm a friend of Alex's or not r-really a friend more like an person she was assigned a project with."

"Well I'm Alex's big sister and she never told me about a boy coming over. Especially one looking like you." Wow. I tell myself. This girl is a bitch.

"Someone looking like me?" Trust me on this one, that was not a compliment.

She wrinkles her nose and nods. "But if your working with her come inside." I step inside and instantly realize what she was talking about; my shirt is ripped and my abs and chest are showing way to much, grease was smeared over my face and arms and shirt. A woman who I automatically realize to be their mother walks inside.

"Jasmine why are you antagonizing the young ma- Oh. . . my Lord."

"Exactly." Jasmine says

"Ma'am I am so so so sorry, I've been really busy and I didn't even realize that I looked like this. Gesturing to my body. "Really, I apologize."

She smiles (A little insincere in my opinion) and gestures to the sitting room. "Well what have you been working on?"

I smile and shake my head slowly, "Secret sorry."

At that moment Alex drops down the stairs smiling, "Hi Lama- Oh my God!.

My face burns and I stand up "Sorry I've been really busy."

She groans loudly waves goodbye to her mom and sister and grabs me by my arm, "You are sooo hopeless. "And where the hell is your car?"

"I don't have a car." I say quietly "I ride my bike."

She groans again and walks back inside, I think she's leaving so I grab my bike and start to mount it. "Where are you going?" She practically screams at me; "I was just getting my car keys." She opens the garage door and waves me inside. "Put your bike in the trunk, and get in 'cause I'm not walking." I step over to her car and put my bike in the trunk like she says.

"Nice Impala." I get in her car and put my hands in my lap. Rain starts to patter gently outside, even better. I tell myself.

"Thanks." She says quietly then noticing my posture she smirks "Loosen up Nussbaum, jeez I'm not going to hurt you." When my position doesn't change she frowns "You don't get out much huh?" I crack my knuckles and she sees the scabs on my hands and old work scars; fortunately she doesn't comment. I give her the location of the lab and her eyes widen, "The old textile factory?" I nod and she starts to laugh "That's where my mom and dad first met." She no longer asks me for directions and in five minutes we pull up into the front of the old factory. I step out and take my bike out of the trunk, walking over to the doors I grab the doors to find the padlock shattered on the ground, narrowing my eyes I look behind me at Alex, putting on a smile I put the lock in my pocket and look around the lab. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I look upstairs by the particle accelerator and I swear that what I'm seeing is real; I felt like I could see a silhouette vibrating in the corner, with piercing red eyes. I blink and the figure is gone, shaking my head I smile and in a broad circle I swing my arms and gesture to my lab. "You work here?"

"Yup, this is my work space, my home away from home; come here." She walks over and I put my hands over her eyes "No peaking." I whisper in her ear.

"Promise." She says with a little giggle. I walk her up the stairs and when we reach the top I lean in softly and say "Ready to see what I've been working on for six months?" She nods and I take my hands away from her eyes. Her mouth drops and she gasps for air.

"I-It looks like an atom." She says incredulously.

I beam and nod "And I am the Nucleus."

"This is incredible!" She screams. I explain the purpose of the machine and she looks doubtful at the beginning but starts to grin as I explain more, then I drop the bomb.

"Well lets give it a shot."

"Right now?"

I nod my head and say "Right now." I grab the handles and drag it to the ramp and wheel it down "We're going to take it outside." taking it out into the pouring rain instantly soaking me.

"Ok, lets go." She walks outside and the rain plasters her hair to her face, and straps me inside.

"Get the chemicals on the table there in the lab." She runs inside and grabs the VO and the Magnate and the V9 and attaches them to the injecting modules on the side. The rain is really pouring now and thunder is ripping through the sky. "Type the equation in the computer and start the accelerator. She turns the machine on and steps back.

The lights start to go out as the dark matter starts to flow through the helix and straight into my body, I start to scream as the matter bites into my skin, "INJECT THE CHEMICALS! NOW!" I bellow. She presses a console and I see the green, yellow and red liquids flow through the tubes into my body. My skin starts to peel and burn off like paper in a bonfire.

"OH MY GOD LAMAR!" Alex screams she rushes over the machine and starts typing in commands but nothings working. Lightning starts to streak right above my machine and I feel something unnatural about it; the lightning is too golden too bright, too powerful. I can't feel my body anymore and my eyes are starting to cloud with black. The lightning is really gathering now and I know just know that something other than science is at work here; I've been chosen for something bigger than myself. "Get out of the way Alex." I say softly; raising my head softly I say "Now I am the Lightning Rod."

The lightning hits the particle accelerator and Lamar Nussbaum became Earth Ones newest Speed Conduit as the machine explodes.

The world is black and slow and dark, and then I realize that's because my eyes are closed. Opening them I see shrapnel heading in Alex's direction but the metal is not moving, like at all. I grin and break free of my bonds and walk over to Alex I grab all of the debris in her direction and move it around her, then I start to panic as I realize that I have no idea how to control this ability. Out of clumsiness I didn't see the piece of shrapnel right in front of Alex's heart, and I also realized that it was moving. Not wasting any time I sprint forward and try to catch the piece of shrapnel that is moving much to fast now; the metal slips through my fingers but my fingers push it downwards and it shoots itself into her abdomen. Time speeds up and blood is spreading much too fast. "No, no, not; not now. ALEX HOLD ON!" I scream and push my hands over her wound. Her face is covered in a mask of horror and she starts to shake. I lean down next to her and she grabs my face with her now bloodied hands.

"Lamar?" She says softly I look down at her and my face falls when I see how white she had become.

"We did it." Tears start to free fall off of my cheeks and on to her shoulders

She shakes her head "You did it, I just typed some stuff in and screamed."

"I'm going to get you out of her, I swear." I stand up but fall back down to my knees. She grabs my arm and pulls me back down to her.

"D-Don't leave me alone, please I don't want to be alone when I die; I don't want to die at all, but just be with me please."

"I won't let you die Alex I refuse to let you die!" I rise to my feet and draw upon the new powers I have been given, I feel it course through my body lighting me up like a spark poking me like pins and needles, I look over at my body and see that the lighting is no longer being held internally, its spraying out of me in a yellow haze sparking around my body. I narrow my eyes, ignore the growing numbness in my limbs and I pick up Alexandra with a strength that I didn't know I had. And. I. Ran. Faster then I ever thought could be possible, the sound barrier couldn't catch up with me, windows from cars and buildings behind me couldn't shatter fast enough, I gave no thought to the fact that I was costing Central City thousands of dollars in property damage; I had one mission: Get Alexandra to safety. I raced throughout the city and in seconds found myself in front of the hospital staring down its doors, then a single horrific thought came to my mind. What if she's a metahuman too? If the military or something found out about her; her life would be over. No, I won't do that to her. I soon find out something seriously weird is going on, the lightning that was shooting around me goes from a bright golden color to dark dark red. I start to have a feeling that something isn't right the invigorating feeling is gone and my limbs are starting to feel heavy, my arms start to spasm and I almost drop Alex. But I can't let that stop me now, strengthening my grip on her arm and legs I growl and grimace through the pain and shoot towards the only place I can think of that could help her, I pass the main doors shoot through the hallways secretly laughing at how bad their security is and soon find myself in a room labeled:The Cortex. I made it into S.T.A.R Labs. Two people are inside the cortex and are hunched over a computer console, falling to my knees I drop Alex and start to shake. "Help her, please." The world goes dark; and I feel no more.

Comment what you would like to see in this story.


	3. Damaged

Welcome to the story Velocity. I hope you all enjoy this

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, or Flash. There will be Arrowverse aspects in the story such as team Flash and such, but this is set in comic continuity.

Make Sure to like and Comment.

Chapter Three, Damaged

Eleven Months later.

My first thought was, is that Aretha Franklin? Sure enough; it was. The lyrics pierced my mind like a needle why the hell am I listening to Aretha Franklin? I mean she's great but still, Why?

Looking out on the morning rain

I used to feel so uninspired

And when I knew I had to face another day

Lord, it made me feel so tired

Before the day I met you

Life was so unkind

You're the key

To my piece of mind

When my soul was in the lost and found

You came along to claim it

I didn't know just what was wrong with me

Till your kiss helped me name it

Now I'm no longer doubtful

Of what I'm livin' for

And if I make you happy

I don't need to do more

Oh baby, what ya done to me

(Whatcha done to me)

Made me feel so good inside

(Good inside)

And I just wanna be close to you

(Wanna be)

You make me feel so alive.

"Cisco please turn that off." Said a annoyed yet gentle voice.

"Caitlin, please; we all know that when speedsters first wake up from a coma they like to hear music, it's a simple fact."

"But still turn it off, before I turn the temp in the cortex to -25."

The man named Cisco yelped and instantly turned the music off "You wouldn't, not after last time."

"Try me."

"He has been out for a long time Cait,It's been almost a year." I hear footsteps and he comes to rest at my leg poking my foot.

"SHIT!" My eyes flew open and I jumped to my feet grabbing the first thing that my hand touches and pinning it to the wall, the it just happens to be someones neck.

"I-I'd Ack! Love it if Y-You'd let me g-go!" I let go of his throat and he slides to the floor, grabbing his throat he gasps "Hell of a grip kid; I'm Cisco Ramon" He starts to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He waves his hand and grabs my shoulder "How does it feel? To be a speedster? How does it really feel?"

"I just fucking woke up, I don't know; it doesn't feel to bad"

Caitlin walks over quickly shakes my hand and walks and punches Cisco in the arm. "He." She says slowly "Is just joking. I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow."

"I know who you are, you worked here as the bio-engineer when the original Particle Accelerator went off right?"

Cisco comes over and grabs my arm dragging me down the hallway but I did notice the stare and scowl that she gave me on the way out, "So this is what S.T.A.R Labs looks like on the inside? Cool."

"Yup, my friend are at the one and only S.T.A.R Labs of Central City Portland Oregon." Cisco said with a grin. Does this dude ever frown? Like ever? I fake a smile and push my way around him back into what Caitlin said was the Cortex.

"Wasn't this place blown up by the first Particle Accelerator?"

"Messed up pretty bad but not blown up. You didn't ever here about it being reopened?"

"What? You reopened this place? Do you know how dangerous S.T.A.R Labs is? There is a huge Particle Accelerator here!"

"Bro, you are one to talk; you created your own particle accelerator with full knowledge of what was going to happen." He frowns and actually scowls at me.

"Are you actually patronizing me right now? Bro don't even try to pull that, I did what I did so that I could have the power to help people."

I heard him whisper something like "The Reverse Flash said something along the same lines."

..."What?" I whisper quietly

"...Look kid I'm sorry but this is dangerous stuff for you, having these powers are a h-."

"HUGE responsibility." I say cutting him off "Yeah I know I've been holding on to responsibilities my entire life." Then my thoughts turn elsewhere and I say in all seriousness: "Where's Alexandra?"

Cisco's face gets serious "Jitters with Iris right now, but you would have no idea who Iris West is would you?"

"She was a reporter and she made a blog about the Flash when he first emerged; I read it, pretty good stuff."

..."Of course, he knows this but can't even remember about the Labs man."

"Lamar, when Alex sees you; its gonna get crazy."

I smile and nod my head,"Yes it will." The world starts spinning and my legs start to buckle,"Cisco? Whats happening?"

"You need therapy dude, serious therapy you shouldn't have used your speed after getting it instantly."

"Therapy? I'm not crazy!"

He smirks and starts laughing "I mean physical Therapy, Your body is out of whack, serious whack. I'm actually shocked that you stood on your feet for this long."

"But I thought speedsters had an accelerated healing process?"

"Yeah but see, when you were struck by that lighting bolt and the dark matter flooded your body you should have immediately fallen into a coma the human body wasn't meant to take so much energy at once; you should have been out like that! He snaps his fingers loudly and it pierces my head and I grab my ears in pain."Sorry dude, but as I was saying you were pumping so much adrenaline through your body at that moment and you had reached a fight or flight sequence with trying to save Alex that you totally ignored the shock and you jump started the speed force in your body. You weren't supposed to do that; you taxed out your body and caused severe damage to your internal community.

I lean against the computer console and slide slowly down into a chair I look down at my arms and see the scar tissue lining up and down my bare torso and arms, I can feel- but at the same time not feel the nerves that are fried throughout my body. "Yeah, I can feel my body fighting for control the speed force inside of me; it's changing me." I put my hand to my chest and I feel the irregularity in its beats. "I can feel the energy flooding inside of me, I can notice the changes around me." Cisco leans over and sits in the chair next to me.

"What does it feel like?" Caitlin walks over next to me and applies these machines to my chest; I look at her sideways and smile, she doesn't return the smile she stares coldly at me and I see her eyes turn the color of a pale whitish blue, the temperature in the room seems to drop 75 degrees.

"Slower, it definitely seems slower; if I'm not concentrating it almost feels as if the world isn't moving. I don't really feel like myself anymore"

"That's what happens Mr. Nussbaum, when you intentionally create a machine and load yourself into like a human guinea pig." Dr. Snow is getting upset now and she grabs the nodes connected to my chest and rips them off. I stare at her and raise an eyebrow because I don't feel a thing the world sporadically comes in and out of focus and Caitlin tells me its because my heart is pumping blood at irregular moments.

"Where's my mom?" I mentally slap the hell out of myself for not asking this seriously important question sooner.

Cisco pipes in, "Your mom is currently in Metropolis on Lexcorp business, she keeps asking about you though, and we are currently keeping your super secret."

"I want my mom to know that I have super speed, I did this experiment to prove to her that I could do it!"

I turn and see Caitlin storm over to my side and push me off of my chair, her hair is turning streaks of white and her lips turn into a dark blue when she speaks her voice seems to multiply. "You almost killed an innocent girl and yourself just to impress your mother? Are you stupid?" I can't see straight anymore but I'm positive that Caitlin just went from a very pretty brunette woman, to a girl with white hair and blue-white eyes and she is radiating cold like something I'd never seen before. I start to try and backwards crawl away but a sheet of ice envelopes me legs and I can't move; "Do you know what could have happened if your little machine failed? How many people could have gotten hurt?"

I can feel my face start to redden in the cold-wait I could feel? I look down at my arms and see the scar tissue fading turning back into my normal shade of brown, the world stops spinning and I place a hand to my chest and feel my heart; its fast really fast. I start to shiver and grin at the same time because I know that I'm not hopeless, that I didn't have to let this woman kill me. I imagine the world slowing down and I see the yellow lightning returning but again it starts to change to that damned red,I heat the ice and it melts around my body and I stand up. I don't realize at that moment how much trouble I was in but Cisco noticed and Caitlin who had started to turn back to her normal self definitely noticed, she screamed and basically threw herself away from me in terror. "He has the Negative Speed Force!" She shouted "Who gave it to you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I say "I don't know what the Negative Speed Force is." I say dramatically throwing my hands in the air. She storms over to another room and comes back a minute later breathing hard, confusion crosses my brow and my face falls as I remember that night with the accelerator, "There was a man in yellow he was in the lab when I walked in."

Caitlin narrowed her eyes and says very slowly "So you did see Thawne"

I nod "I didn't think about it, I thought I was seeing things

She visually relaxes and shakes her head "Give me your arm, I need to run some blood tests and then since you can walk we can get you on the treadmill."

I nod my head "Is there a treadmill that can handle a speedster?"

"If it can handle the Flash then it can handle you, don't worry." She grabs my arm and sticks a needle in it and draws blood into the syringe, Cisco walks up to me and grabs my arm dragging me over to the treadmill. I hop on and bounce lightly on the balls of my feet preparing to run.

"Look kid." Cisco says "This is gonna be a regular super run alright? Take it easy, there will be other times for SUPER speed runs!" He exclaims waving his hands wildly though the air. I smile and he presses a button and it slowly starts to churn forward. Jogging in time with the treadmill I start to gain speed; lightning starts to shoot out of my body with vigor making me just want to go faster and let loose not holding anything back; to let the speed force just take over. I feel powerful more powerful then I had ever felt before the bullies couldn't stop me now, my father didn't have the powers I have to keep him from dying in that fire; one of my friends- aha who am I kidding? My only real friend didn't have the ability to keep that piece of metal from almost killing her. I don't care about holding my speed back now I'm going full out and I look down and see my shoes smoking, the treadmill is no longer acting like a normal treadmill, its smoking and sparking but I still don't stop. I'm angry now angrier than I've ever been reflecting on my past realizing that everyone who ever associated with me ended up either dying or regretting ever knowing me. I feel my eyes start to blaze with red and the lightning turns almost blood red.

"CISCO TURN IT OFF!" Caitlin yells, her hair is being blown back by the wind in the room, Cisco run over and smashes a button on one of the consoles and the treadmill immediately turns off. I loose my footing and go smashing into the wall of boxes behind me.

About twelve minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Caitlin screams in my face "We have no idea what you are capable of, we told you to go slow."

"Look I'm sorry I just lost control, I started thinking too much about all the bad things that had happened to me and how I had no power to stop them.

Caitlin looks down and shivers "A man once told us something, something along the same lines. It was You can't loc-"

"You can't lock up the darkness." Says an unknown voice, I turn and see a figure cloaked in scarlet. The Flash has arrived.

Miles away in Metropolis.

Lucy Nussbaum walks down the hallway her heels clicking loudly on the tile, standing in front of the doorway is a man or a being some people question whether or not he is human, those people would be correct in their questioning. "The deed is done Eobard, we did it."

Piercing red lights up the darkness "Yes. Yes we did."

That my friends is the ending for chapter three.

Thanks for reading. Comment what you want to see.

Comment what you would like to see in this story.


	4. Positives And Negatives

Welcome to the story Velocity. I hope you all enjoy this

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, Flash, and/or the Justice League.

Make Sure to like and Comment.

Chapter Four, The Positives And Negatives

The Flash stands in the middle of the doorway and for some reason I can't see him clearly, "You can't lock up the darkness? What the hell does that mean?"

His voice takes a softer tone and he walks up to me, I start to step forward until we're almost nose to nose the Flash standing a few inches taller "It means that sometimes the darkness gets out sometimes it even needs to be unleashed to keep it from building and exploding and causing even more damage." I look down at my hands and shiver I think back to that moment when I was on that treadmill I was so angry I didn't even know why.

"Yeah maybe you´re right, but how am I gonna trust you when I don't even know your name?"

Shockingly he pulls the cowl off of his head and says in a hushed voice "My name is Barry Allen."

Caitlin and Cisco exclaim loudly and Cisco throws his hands in the air" What is the point of making a cowl if you're just gonna take it off and tell people your name? Secret Identity, Barry!"

Barry smiles meekly and says "Sorry Cisco, by the way have you seen Iris?"

"Yeah she's at still at Jitters, she took Alex to school a little bit ago"

Barry looks at me and smiles, "Wanna head over there and meet my wife? She's been very worried about you." I nod and he grins and speeds off leaving his suit on the manikin attached to the wall.

I look at Caitlin and throw her a look asking is I can run, she nods her head and says "Take it slow." Then she walks over and grabs my arm "Lamar I'm sorry I blew up at you; it was rude now go run kiddo." I notice some clothes had been laid out for me and my wallet and phone were already placed on top, I put them on using my speed, then I smile and walk out of the lab. I look down at my hand and it starts to shake, vibrating unevenly. I start to jog slowly then picking up speed I feel the speed force or I guess it's called the negative speed force building up in my body I let it go the ground cracks and starts to break in my wake and I remember what Caitlin said Take it slow. I real the destructive energy back into me and go a lot slower than before.

Barry Allen (CC Jitters)

"Iris I have some good news" I walk up to Iris and I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really? Well then Bare don't leave me hanging."

"Lamar woke up." I say it slowly and dramatically trying to let it sink into to her.

She grabs the cup shakily and mutters "Is he really awake?"

I grin and nod "Yup he should actually be here any second."

Iris's grin falls as she sniffs the air "Is...Is that smoke?" I turn and my eyes and see smoke rising in the air peoples screams penetrate the noise of traffic, "Barry get us closer now." I pick up Iris, grip her leg and sprint over to the next block over setting her down I go back and grab, her face falls as she adjusts to the run that I just took her on, then she goes pale as she sees the school.

"Barry, you don't have enough time to go back and get your suit kids are dying in there!"

"Your right I'm just gonna have to run in"

I never got the chance, because at that moment red lightning streaked past me and into the school.

Lamar Nussbaum (About two minutes before running into the school)

"Jitters...Jitters where the hell is Jitters at again?" I mutter to myself over and over again, passing over by main street I see the little coffee logo in the air and grin; but then I smell the smoke...and then I hear the screams. My school is on fire.

"Put it out! Put it out! Put it Out!" I hear a female scream several times. My senses are heightened and I can see and hear everything around me, I scorch to a stop by a nearby tree and think. Lamar you are not a superhero. One side of my brain says. Hey dipshit! You shot yourself full of lightning and chemicals and shit to have the abilities to save people, now you have them! Stop being a pussy and GO! The other side says. Then there's that one moment when both sides have that same revelation What if I can't do it? People could die. "I scan around and see if Barry is in the crowd of growing people. He's not. And the fire is growing now, a roaring inferno of heat. "He'll be here" I whisper to myself repeating it over and over like a mantra, he isn't here and I realize I can still here the screams of the children and teachers and faculty staff trapped in that school. "I'm all those people have now!" I take off running and look over my shoulder to see Barry standing there talking to Iris West. It's too late now. I take off into the school as fast as I can.

Lamar Nussbaum (At This Moment.)

"Are you Fucking Kidding me!?" I scream in the large schoolhouse, the flames had crumpled the ceiling and it had fallen and blocked the doorway I take no time to think about how I'm gonna get out, first I need to find the people remaining in the school. Speeding around I hear hushed voices and I know that they don't have long. I run in the lunch room and I can tell that's where the majority of the school is. Knowing I have to conceal my identity I vibrate body and at that opportune moment my phone decides to ring.

"Lamar? Are you in there?" Barry's voice

"Yeah Barry, It's hot in here! What do I do? How the hell do I get them out?"

"Phase through the wall!" He groans in frustration over the phone "Just wait until I get there!"

"Barry there is no time! People are dying!" I run over to the nearest wall that's not scorching hot and put my hand against it, "Barry. What if I break the wall holding the school together? Would that work?"

I can hear Barry on his com and he says back to me "You'd have to go fast! And Lamar I mean fast. The entire structure will crumble and there are hundreds of people in there."

"Barry I can't go that fast, I-I just can't is there anyway that you could get in here and help me move them out?"

In the space of three seconds Barr-Or I mean the Flash is standing next to me.

"NO!" I say loudly almost screaming the fire is starting to take my breath away and I start to see people falling over into unconsciousness, "Barry when I run I make things catch on fire, I have to make sure I don't make more me and you can get these people out of here." I don't listen to here his response. I start to run gathering all the people in one place on the bottom floor in a way so that I wouldn't have to throw people out of windows. Barry is gone and I'm pretty sure he has more people out than me. Its not a contest Lamar, people are going to die. Get it together ass hat.

I was on to something before in the background I can here water whooshing and lightning crackling behind me and the screams of people behind me. Lightning starts to crackle around my body and I look at the fire escape door shocked that my school would have a fire escape I realize the more important question Can I get all these people out of her in time? I open the door an shoot out of it feeling the fresh air...but the school was starting to crumble now. Not wasting any more time to think I start picking up bodies and running them outside, the time flies buy for me and soon I have everyone I was responsible for safely out in the grass outside I hear cameras snapping pictures of the school I run over to Iris and grab her shoulders "Iris can you hear me?"

"Uh duh look around you." I take a look around and see that time had slowed down around me, no one was moving...no one except Iris.

"You're a speedster?" I say incredulously

"No silly." Her brow raises in amusement "This is you, you're moving in what Cisco calls Flashtime." She waves her hand around her gesturing at the frozen world. "And you are making me move at super speed by coming in contact with me."  
"That's awesome, but where's Barry?" I was interested about this new ability but at the moment I was more worried about my friends; at that moment as if summoned Barry materialized next to us breathing hard as hell.

"That everyone?" I say slowly

He shakes his head and looks me in the eyes sadly "Alexandra is in there."

"You left her in there?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Lamar there is a gas leak, if I ran in there it would cause an explosion taking out a city block..I couldn't risk it, she would want everyone else to live."

"I can't let her die Barry, you don't understand...I need her. It's a risk I need to take. I take off and rocket back into the school, it's falling apart and I hear a voice in my ear.

"Lamar it's Cisco, you need to find Alex fast the school is crumbling down and she's the only person left." His voice has lost its amused tone and is laced with worry.

I'll get her Cisco I promise." I stop as I hear the female screams It's Alex, she's close. I turn and see debris falling around me I start to run to avoid being crushed. Dodging and weaving around the rubble I sprint and shoot down the hallways. Laughing silently at the irony that I'm running in the hallways I skid to a halt as I see Alex pinned beneath a burning piece of tinder. I run normally over to her and bend down.

"Oh great." She scoffs "Now I'm hallucinating, this isn't Lamar." Tears try to build in her eyes but her eyes stay dry "Lamar might as well be dead, and it's all my fault because I didn't tell him how dumb that experiment was." She breaks down "Lord I'm so sorry."

I turn and vibrate my body and pick up the wood and throw it aside shocked at how easy it was leaning down I grab Alex's hand and pull her to her feet, she crumbles on my shoulder and I breathe in the smell of her relishing it. I walk out of room and face the hallway the doorway is blocked. Cursing to myself while pushing my hand on my ear I speak "Barry I have Alex but no way out; What do I do?"

"Um I don't know, how about BREAK THE DAMN WALL!" Barry screams. I nod and put Alex down on the door gently I face the wall and let the Negative Speed Force build up in my body, letting it fill every ounce of my body, doubt filled every atom in my body but I hear Alex start to cough, I turn and see her having spasms on the floor and I get angry really, really, really fucking angry. "I refuse to fail you again Alex."

Her eyes flutter open "Lamar?" "Is that you?"

I have two decisions, let the girl I love know that I have fucking superpowers or keep this crazy ass secret exactly that: A secret...From her. Easy ass choice right? Wrong, I was racked with the weight of the pressure on my shoulders. Tears stream down my face as I turn away from her and say in a firm voice "Yeah Alex it's me."" She looks at my face and closes her eyes slowly and her breathing slows I start to shake with rage, this is the second time that she has almost died in my arms I face the wall and put my palm against it breathing in deep, letting my anger and sadness fill my power letting it seep into every pore in my body fueling the negative speed force in me. I feel a scorching heat behind my eyelids and I clench my fingers but unclench them and I punch the wall my fist connects blowing out the wall and breaking, instantly I scream and clutch my hand Alex opens her eyes again and she looks at me with a look of sadness. I look around in a panic and grab her leg with my remaining hand and I run. I don't no where I'm going, no objective in mind I speed around the school looking for any opening. Finally I see an opening and I dash over to it just in time. . . for a block of wood to drive into my head. I drop Alex and roll away from her. The world starts to spin and I can't think and see straight, "ALEX!" I scream I scream over the roaring of the flames "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scramble to my feet and rush over to where I dropped her but she isn't there. I start to cough and I spin in a circle looking for her; but she's no where to be found. The ceiling falls and I'm forced to dart backwards a step.

Barry's voice breaks in over my com link "Lamar are you there? Do you have Alex?"

"No. She got lost in the fire, I-I. . .couldn't save her."

Cisco's voice cracks as he responds "Get back here then."

I turn and look around once more. I'm about to leave when I see a figure clad in yellow and black with eyes so red that they seemed like lasers he is vibrating so fast that I can't see him clearly. And he was just standing there doing nothing but staring at me . Then he just leaves. Streaking out of the school I follow him and try to keep up the best I can; his trail of lightning is the same as mine and I struggle to keep up with him. I look around at my surroundings and realize that this all looks familiar. This is the trail to my lab. The figure stops in front of the doors to my lab and I realize who this is "You're the Reverse Flash aren't you?"

He nods and pulls a piece of paper out of no where or at least I didn't see where he pulled it out of he speaks in a voice that makes my skin crawl "I am the Reverse of the Flash in every way." He says. He leans down and puts the paper on the ground "Read the paper. It will provide the answers." Then he leaves. I don't bother following him I lean down and pick up the paper. I unfold it and it has four simple words that shatter my mind. You are the replacement. I put the paper and my pocket and jog to S.T.A.R Labs the pain of the fire and the hurt of losing Alex is starting to return and my hand is staring to ache so damn much , I stumble into the Cortex and fall to the floor coughing uncontrollably my vision blurs and I kneel on one leg. Caitlin rushes over and grabs my hand, I scream in pain and she backs up startled then she sees it and she furrows her brow she runs and gets a brace and she puts it gently over my hand. I can't stop thinking of the note on my pocket but I don't say anything.

"You have six fractures in your hand Lamar what the hell did you do?"

"I punched a wall." I say in a monotone voice

Her eyes go wide "You broke your own hand."

I stand up and frown "She saw me and for a brief moment I had her again I HAD HER AGAIN!" I roar at no one in particular.

Barry walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder and Iris does the same but on the opposite side "Lamar. It wasn't your fault you can't let this destroy you. She would have wanted you to survive."

"I-I didn't say anything. I start to break down."I wanted to tell her everything after we had gotten out but it never happened. . .it will never happen."

"Lamar. You are something much bigger than you were before, and it's up to you to decide what you are going to do with this new life that you have, just know that I can will teach you everything I know but you have to decide for yourself."

I lift my head and look him in the eyes "I want to learn, I need to learn I want to help people like you do Barry, to save people like I saved them today." I take a shallow breath and blink the tears away and I narrow my eyes in anger "I will do whatever it takes to make sure I never fail anyone like I failed Alex today whatever it takes."

His eyes widen and he looks taken aback for a moment but he regains his composure. "But if you're going to work with me in the field then you need a new name."

He looks at Cisco and he smiles "I was thinking something like Bolt."

Caitlin smirks "Not your best Cisco try again."

He puts his hand to his forehead "Velocity!"

I nod solemly "Velocity...I like it.

Barry puts his arm on my shoulder and steers me through the Cortex to a room called the Speed Lab "Well then Velocity lets get to work."

Comment what you would like to see in this story. And Leave a comment for what you think of the story.


	5. Positives And Negatives

Welcome to Chapter 5 of Velocity, Sorry for taking so long I will be updating a lot more I promise.

Please Enjoy, and Review.

Chapter Five, The Inevitable Run

"Are you ready Lamar?" Barry stands in front of me and pats my back and attaches a few devices all around my body.

I growl and squrim in the awkward skin tight uniform that Caitlin had outfitted me in "Is this really needed? I mean I'm guessing that the nodes hooked on to my chest act as a heart monitor and breath intake detector and etc?

Caitlin smiles and attaches a helmet onto my head "Precisely, the helmet includes a camera that allows us to see right along with you;now the point of this run isn't just to see how fast you run its's also to see how long it takes you to accelerate to that top speed."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion "Wait, I thought speed was all that matters in a speedster; what's with all this other stuff?"

Iris who was having a conversation with her father Joe walks over to the side "Well if we're able to determine how fast you can get to that top speed we will be able to see other things like how fast you would become through your training."

"So you just want to see my maximum velocity? That's it?"

Caitlin glances at Barry and says slowly "Um not exactly we also want to assess the Negative Speed Force in your cells, we don't know exactly what it is doing to your body or if your powers are different from Barry's."

Cisco looks up from his computer and grins wickedly I've been trying designs for your suit and if I must say Barry you may be a bit jealous."

Caitlin glares at Cisco "Task at hand? Lamar are you ready to start?" I nod and shift my body into a running position.

Joe walks up and says "You doesn't seem very enthusiastic, Barry was practically dying to get out there you Ok son?"

I shrug my shoulders "It kind of takes the fun out of it knowing that you got your powers from your hero's worst enemy."

Joe pats my shoulder "Don't focus on that, you just do your best out here." I give him a small smile and Barry holds up his hand.

"On my Mark Lamar"

I loosen up my shoulders and let my body release the built up tension gathered in my body.

"Ready. . ."

I feel a sudden heat in my body and I can feel the Negative Speed Force energy pool into every pore-Every cell in my body the heat had stopped feeling foreign and I stopped resenting it; This is the way things are Lamar. You can't change it so stop trying to be something you're not.

"Set. . ."

Barry's voice began echoing away distantly and next to the heat that was continuously pouring into my body I felt something else-A cooling sensation but electric I felt like lightning was shooting throughout my nerves and building in my body. I was getting anxious now wanting to see what this new feeling felt like in action. Out of the corner of my vision I could see Caitlin ushering everyone back.

"G-"

Intense heat was the first feeling I felt, like a forest fire had just erupted from my being I felt the sonic boom before I heard it but I could definitely hear that ear-shattering crack that erupted from behind me. I didn't stop I couldn't stop so I just kept running. The wind ripped through my hair and crimson energy poured off my body but mixed in with the red were flecks of golden electricity that mixed in with the red hot lightning adding a softer tinge. I stopped focusing on that too and just ran. Adjusting my form and straightening my body I felt less resistance and I started to glide forward with nothing holding me back.

Nearing the edge of the track I start to scowl angry that my run was over so soon but I start to slow down and twisting my hips and feet I end up facing the way I had just come from. My jaw dropped as I faced the destruction that had erupted in my wake, the dried grass that had surrounded the airfield was smoldering; the pavement was cracked and cement littered the ground everywhere.

Putting my head to the earpiece on the helmet "Barry oh my God what happened?!"

His voice resonated inside my head "I have no idea Lamar but do not run! We'll pick you up in the van, Caitlin's putting the fires out now just stay still."

After a few minutes of watching in horror as fire ate away at anything it could I saw the van pull up and a wave of cold washed out as Caitlin emerged out of the van and took out the fire. I could instantly tell that Caitlin was gone at the moment and that I should treat this different persona as a completely different individual. A few minutes after the fires were gone she walked up to me and sized me up; "You put Caity in danger, I don't like that." Her eyes flash a dangerous shade of white and blue and she takes a step forward.

My blood runs cold and I take several steps back "I-I didn't mean too, I didn't know what I was doing."

Barry comes and gently nudges her away from me "Wait, there's something we're not seeing here; Lamar what were you thinking about as you were running?"

"Nothing, I was to focused on the thrill of the run."

He snaps his fingers and motions to Joe, as he walks over Cisco hops out of the car and taps Caitlin on the shoulder "Hey, Frosty we kind of need Caitlin back so could you take a break?" She rolls her eyes and her hair and eyes turn back to normal.

"I'm sorry if Killer Frost scared you Lamar; she's just protective." I nod absentmindedly and look at Barry who is whispering to Joe.

After a few minutes of conversation Joe's face drains of color and he scratches his beard slowly he nods and looks at me, Barry claps him on the shoulder and turns to me "Lamar I think I know whats going on but I need to prove my theory."

"Sure what's the theory?"

"We just need to see your instinctual reaction to th!"-Barry fluidly draws, aims and fires Joe's gun before even I can fully become aware. I shout in surprise and cover my face as I wait for the bullet to strike me but it never comes I lift my hand away from my face and I see the whole group staring at me awestruck I look at the ground and see a tiny pile of dust which is all that remains of the bullet. I glance at my body and notice that my entire being is rippling with violent electrical energy after a few seconds the light dies down. Barry grins knowingly "The Negative Speed Force is the opposite of the Speed Force, of course it possesses destructive capabilities," looking at a starstuck Iris and Joe he sighs and keeps talking "Lamar has to make a conscious decision to not destroy everything in sight-look watch." He cocks the gun and points it at me "Lamar, I'm going to shoot you don't destroy the bullet."

I nod my head and focus on the gun; I watch as the bullet shoots from the chamber, and as it nears closer I dart forward and enclose my fist around the small object. "I got it!" I exclaim and drop the bullet into Barry's open palm.

He smiles warmly and says "This could be kind of useful, lets bag up and head back to S.T.A.R. Lamar you can head home Joe left the door unlocked."

I shake my head and pull out the keys to my lab, "I wanna check something out at my work space if that's ok?" Thunder booms and rain starts to dribble down.

He looks up and pulls up the hood on his S.T.A.R Labs hoodie "Enjoy yourself and don't take to long, Joe's cooking Grandma Esther's homemade chicken noodle soup."

"Wouldn't miss it." I run back to the start of the air strip and grab my jacket and change into my civilian clothes leaving the horrendous spandex suit behind. Running through the city to my lab I make an effort to concentrate and not to set something on fire though water is starting to sizzle on my skin. Finally I reach my lab and see everything exactly as it was, 11 months later and it was completely untouched except it's wet. My machine is still looming above me and I walk over to it slowly; I place my hand on the console and stroke the keyboard absentmindedly. I turn and walk over to the large doors and look at the padlock rusting on the wet ground. I scowl and pick it up "That man knew he dictated the outcomes from the entire start." I chuck the lock at the machine and scream in outrage.

Rain plasters my hair to my head and I can't get that night out of my head, lightning streaks through the air and I just sit down and watch. The water isn't uncomfortable and I enjoy looking at the lightning as it arcs and cracks above me. After about a half hour I stand up and enter my lab falling onto my couch without taking off my drenched clothes; I pass out and dream of nothing.

I feel this tingle in my spine and my eyes shoot open and I rush to my feet, the doors to my lab is open and my eyes narrow in suspicion. "Barry? Is that you?" No answer. I take off my jacket and walk forward out the door slowly.

A feminine voice cuts though the air and makes my skin drain of color "Lamar. . .Run"

I turn around and see him standing there just staring at me eyes piercing red his form is vibrating; him. . .The Reverse Flash, and next to him is there she is he has her hog tied and she is struggling to get free but there's no use. "Alexandra, oh my God. You're alive." I take a step forward and the figure holds up his hand and tilts it near her head.

Alex looks at me with horror in her eyes "Lamar, you need to run away he'll kill you!" She struggles against her bonds and I was still mid-stride.

"I wouldn't move." His voice resonates within my chest and body and me and Alex both halt our movement at the exact same time.

I stare at him and suddenly my phone buzzes and I hold it up; Barry. I look at the dangerous man and he shakes his head. I toss my phone on the ground "What the hell do you want with me? What have I done to you?"

"You were an accident, you were never supposed to have this power, you were never meant to have access to both."

"Access to both of the Speed Forces? Positive and Negative?" I grin smugly and cross my arms "That was kind of your fault isn't it? Didn't you sabotage my machine?"

"I was trying to keep you from getting your abilities. I thought I might be able to strip you of your abilities without killing you. I made a mistake." He lowers his hand and steps forward "You are dangerous child, an unknown addition to an unknown war. I can not allow you to endanger my future."

He takes another step forward and I step to meet him. "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." He strikes like a snake popping me in my mouth and jerking my head back, I fall to the floor and he picks me up and starts to unleash a wave of punches onto my body. My left arm snaps and I can feel other bones snap and crack and my vision starts to fade. Finally he stops and lets me crumple into the mud.

"H-How am I dangerous? I'm just a kid?" I clutch my body with my right arm and look at Alex and she motions for me to run with her head her blonde hair is streaked with mud. "Why me? Why not just take out Barry? He's more dangerous to you then me. Right?"

"Wrong, you tip the balances between my win and his loss, I thought taking out the Flash would fix my problems but that wasn't the solution. Taking out you is."

"Then just do it, kill me and let her go, lets end this now." I stand up and adrenaline courses through my body and I feel the familiar electric sensation fill my body and lightning pops slowly.

Alex squeals in surprise "It was real? That was you in the school? I thought I was just seeing things."

I look at her and wave my free hand "Later Alex, Now isn't the time." I turn to the Reverse Flash and scowl "You won't win; and you're not taking her." I feel a fiery sensation and my sight tints with fire and pure electrical heat flows from my body unrestrained.

He steps back in surprise "Take the girl, my plans do not involve you at this moment, but mark my words; soon you will die."

He streaks away and is out of my sight in seconds, I'm shaking and the the power dies down, blood pours from unknown cuts in my body and my arm is sticking in a painfully unnatural angle. I walk over to Alex and untie her and after she's free I slump forward in her arms unable to move "I thought you were dead, Alexandra I'm so sorry."

She strokes my head and says gently "You saved my life Lamar, twice and I'm so grateful." Reality starts to slip in out of focus and before I fall into the unknown darkness I hear her say gently "Maybe we can actually become friends, without all the science and danger."

". . .Yeah, I'd like that." And with that I slip into the darkness and dream nothing.

And That concludes another chapter, I'll be keeping these chapters semi-short and if you guys want longer chapters please review or just Private Message me how long you would like the chapters to be. I really enjoy writing these and I will continue to update. So thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.


End file.
